Forever Love
by Jaspersgirl35
Summary: When old enemies return who will face the dangers in Angel Grove
1. Faith

Faith

Author's note: Billy's letter is from Reba's song Forever Love.

Billy Cranston was sitting at his desk writing a letter he wont ever send it to his best friend Kimberly.

_Kim, _

_ The first time I laid my eyes on you I knew...We'd spend this life side by side..._

_I still feel the same though you're so far away...I swear that you'll always be my..._

_ Forever Love. I promise you... Someday we'll be together..._

_Forever Love. I won't give up...no matter what..._

_I'll be waiting for you...Forever Love._

_ Minutes and hours and years may go by...But my heart knows nothing of time..._

_So don't cry, just keep me right there...In your dreams, and hold to these words of mine._

_ Love is the road to our destiny... Nothing can change what is meant to be._

_Billy_

Billy folded the letter and opened his desk drawer and slipped the latest letter in. Jason Lee Scott couldn't wait to talk to Kimberly Hart, his old team mate and old friend, who moved to Florida, but when he called, Mrs. Hart answered instead of Kim. And what said had him deeply worried and shocked. His best friend was in hospital very sick and very well maybe fighting for her life. And the doctors have no clue how to help her. It was at that time Jason knew that he had to do something. After getting off the phone he went to the power chamber, home of the power rangers. When he got there he asked his mentor to call them in, including Billy. In no time at all, everyone was there and wondering what the trouble was.

"May I Zordon?" Jason asked.  
>"Of course, Jason." Zordon nods.<p>

"Thank you, there's no easy way to say this, but Kim is very sick so much that she's is the hospital." Jason told them.

"WHAT!" Billy yelled.

"How bad is it?" Rocky asks.

"Bad enough that the doctors have no clue how to save her." Jason grimly said.

Billy quickly finds somewhere to sit before he falls over.

"Who gives a crap!" Tommy growls.

"You should since you loved Kim." Billy growled back.

"Well, I don't care Billy." Tommy said.

"Cool it, you two we got something more important to decide." Jason said.

"And what's that Jase?" Tommy asked still being a major jerk.

"If we can help Kim and if we want to go visit her, but I know I am." Jason said.

"I'm not, Kat?" Tommy asked.

"I agree with you my dear." Kat said.

Jason could tell that Rocky and Tonya were torn about what to do and he couldn't blame them at all. But in the end they agreed that Angel Grove's safety was more important than visiting Kim.

" I'm coming with you Jase, Kim was there when I needed her the most, so I'm going to be there for her when she needs me the most." Billy tells Jason.

Within a few minutes they were walking into the hospital that held someone special to them. Once Kim's mother saw them, they each got a huge hug. When they saw Kim looking so weak it made their heart's ache. Billy quickly went to Kim's side and took her hand to let her know that he was there with her. With Jason watching his two friends he could only guess that Billy was in love with Kim. So he guided Mrs. Hart out to take a break, giving Billy time with Kim.

"Kim, its Billy please come back to us." Billy said pleading with her.

Luckily it was just him in the room when Kim started mumbling about ranger matters and things that they could never forget even if they wanted too. He had to talk to Jason about what was being said, but he wanted to wait till Kim was awake. After talking to his friends, they decided to talk to Zordon about Kimberly's illness.

"I've been getting weaker since I retired Zordon." Kim said.

"Could it be that our life force is tied to the power grid?" Billy asked.

"Never thought of that, but yes Billy." Zordon said.

"How could we find out for sure?" Jason asked.

"Kim needs to come out of retirement." Zordon smiles at his rangers.

"But doesn't Katherine have my morpher and coin? Kim asked.

"Don't think so Kim." Zordon said.

"If she doesn't then who does?" Kim asked.

"Who knows what could happen if they fall into the wrong hands." Jason agrees.

"Don't think that's even a worry, Jase." Billy said pulling out Kimberly's morpher and power coin.

"Oh my goodness Billy!" Kim said shocked reaching out to take them but stopped short.

"Go ahead Kim, they are yours, I promise they won't hurt you." Billy said putting them in her hand.

As soon as Kim took her morpher and power coin, she could feel the power once again. All the guys could see was a deep pink almost purple haze engulf Kim. All Billy could do was hope Kim was going to be alright. What they didn't know was that animal spirit filling Kimberly in on things as well as healing her.

What the pink crane told Kim by surprise. First of all the bird introduced her to a beautiful phoenix that was going to be her new animal spirit. The crane also told her that it wasn't her fault only that she has out grown the crane. And with that the crane faded away.

"You know that you and the falcon weren't meant to be right?" Shaylin asked.

"I guess since we are broken up, do you know who I'm meant to be with then?" Kim answered.

"Yes, but all you have to do is look deep within yourself to find the answer." Shaylin said.

"Any clues?" Kim asks.

"Someone that has always stood by you, a silent strength." Shaylin tells her.

Kim shut her eyes and began to wonder though a thick jungle as she thought about Shaylin's clues. She was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice a silver winged horse until it lightly nudged her arm. As she petted the horse she felt drawn to this animal in a way that wasn't with Tommy's falcon. She felt lighter than she has in years. Knowing that her time in the jungle was coming to a close she said goodbye to the beautiful winged horse. And opened her eyes to find Billy still sitting by her side.

"I'm alright Billy." Kim said squeezing his hand.

"Welcome home Kim." Billy said kissing her forehead.


	2. Coming Home

Coming Home

"Thank you Billy." Kimberly said.

"For what Kim?" Billy asked.

"Staying with me." Kim answered.

"It's no problem, I know how much you hate hospital's Kim." Billy smiled.

"I didn't think anyone would care enough to come." Kim said.

"Jason and I care about you, but why so you say that?" Billy asked.

"Because I haven't heard from them in months." Kim told him.

Billy looked like he was upset about something.

"What is it, Billy?" Kimberly asked.

"They are just following Tommy's orders, I'm sorry Kim." Billy said frowning.

"I see, I guess that letter wasn't the greatest idea." Kim replied.

"Can I ask why you broke up with him?" Billy asked.

Just then Kimberly's doctor came in to see how she was doing. He was happy to see that Kim was awake. The doctor quickly went to check on her injuries. He raised her gown to look at her stomach. What Billy saw there enraged him, criss crossed cuts covered her stomach. Kim gave the doctor a look like "I told you those will never heal." She also grasped Billy's hand even tighter than before in hopes to keep him grounded. After the doctor left Kim could see major questions in his eyes. But before she could answer any questions Jason and her mom came into the room. So Kimberly gave Billy a look like "I will answer everything later."

They spent the day with Jason and Kimberly's mom. Both Billy and Jason could see that Kim wasn't happy in Florida. They quickly found out within a week of moving, she had to give up her dream.

After Mrs. Hart left for the night it was time for Kimberly to fill her best friends in on her past that they didn't know about.

"I have to tell you something, but I know that you both will want to kill Tommy." Kim said.

"Alright sis." Jason agreed.

"Billy, will you show Jason my stomach please?" Kim asked.

"If that is what you want." Billy said and at her nod he moved her gown.

"WHAT! Happened?" Jason asked trying to stay as calm as he could.

"Sparing with Tommy after we saved from Rita's spell." Kim told them.

"What else Kim?" Billy asked seeing in her face that she's hiding something else.

"Tommy and I could have been very happy if he would have stayed my white knight, and if I didn't miscarried our child." Kim sad sadly.

"Did he know about the baby?" Jason asked.

"No, he didn't." Kim said.

"Then how did he do that to your stomach?" Jason asked.

"The green ranger daggers were his favorite toy back then. I think there is too much green in the red ranger." Kim told them.

"So is that why you broke up with him." Billy asked.

"Yes, he just isn't the same Tommy that I loved." Kim answered.

"So now what?" Jason asked.

"Now I get well." Kim said smiling.

"And we will be right here helping you all the way." Billy said.

"I know, and after that we have work to do." Kim said.

"Oh?" Jason asked.

"I just have a bad feeling that something is getting ready to turn bad." Kim tells them.

"Yeah." Kim agreed.

By the time Mrs. Hart came in the morning Kim was pretty much healed.

"You need to go back to Angel Grove my dear." Mrs. Hart told Kim.

"But where would I stay, mom?" Kim asked.

"Let me call my dad and see if you can move in with us." Billy offered.

"Thank you Billy." Kim smiled.

"You're welcome Kim." Billy said.

Billy quickly called his dad at work to ask him if Kim could move in with them for a while till she got on her feet. His dad agreed with his son that she could, knowing how much Kim meant to his son. Billy got off the phone and smiled at Kim. And that is all she had to see to know she was welcome at Billy's house. The doctor came into tell her that she had to stay one more night in the hospital.

Later that night they got a hold of Zordon and the power rangers to let them that Kim is doing well and is coming home.

"How are you doing, Kim?" Rocky asked.

"Better, in fact I'm moving back home." Kim told them smiling.

"Wow, cool." Rocky said.

"You can't!" Tommy exclaimed. Billy slipped his hand into Kim's without anyone noticing.

"And why can't I Tommy, it's not that I want to win you back. I just miss home." Kim said getting pissed.

"It's not that you have a boyfriend Kimberly." Tommy said.

"And what if I did, it's none of your damn business Tommy." Kim asked.

"Prove it!" Tommy exclaimed.

Billy quickly squeezed Kimberly's hand trying to give her a signal.

"Are you sure you want me to prove it Tommy?" Kim asked looked at Billy though the corner of her eye. And he moved closer to Kim slowly out of sight of Tommy.

"Yes." Tommy said not really believing that she could prove it.

"If that's what you want." Kim said turning towards Billy.

"Kiss me." Kim mouthed once facing Billy.

The moment their lips touched they each felt like time stood still. Not to mention Shaylin's words flowed right into Kimberly's mind. She couldn't help but wonder if Billy was that man that Shaylin meant. The power rangers couldn't believe what they were seeing.

All Jason could do was smirk at seeing his friends kissing.

"Is that enough proof Tommy?" Jason asked.

Tommy was enraged by seeing Kim kissing Billy and enjoying it by the look of it. But no one saw Tommy's eyes flash green. Zordon decided that it was best to end the talk since Kim and Billy had not yet parted.

"Wow!" Kim whispered breaking away from Billy.

"Yeah." Billy agreed resting his forehead on Kim's since they were trying to catching their breath.

Shaylin began to talk to Kim and told things have begun to change and that there was work to do.

"Billy, do you have your power coin with you?" Kim asked.

"Of course." Billy said.

"Can I borrow your coin for a minute please?" Kim asked.

"Sure." Billy said handing her his power coin.

Kim took Billy's coin into her hands and pulled on her own power to do what her instincts are telling her.

_I the purple phoenix call on the power of the wolf _

_To return the power to the blue ranger_

_ With an old evil returning_

_Comes new power of the_

_Phoenix, Pegasus, Tiger, Cheetah and Jaguar._

As Kimberly handed back Billy his coin she couldn't remember the words that flowed into her brain when she held the coin but she feel the power around it and knew that Billy now held the same power that she did. When Billy took his coin back from Kim he felt the ranger power flow back into him. But it was more powerful than before. He felt like he was home.

"Billy, you are needed once again, will you stand by me again?" Kim asked.

"Yes, Kim I will." Billy agreed.

"Jase, may I?" Kim asked holding out her hand for his coin.

Jason nods and gives her his coin. And once again Kim called on her power to help a friend.

_I the purple phoenix call on the power of the dragon_

_To return the power to the red ranger_

_ With an old evil returning_

_Comes new power of the_

_Phoenix, Pegasus, Tiger, Cheetah and Jaguar._

For the rest of the night the new rangers enjoyed the feel of their powers and just spending time together bonding. They were coming home for sure now.


	3. Finding a Place to Belong

Finding a Place to Belong

A week after being released from the hospital and returning to Angel Grove Billy and Jason were helping Kim move into the Cranston household. The rangers could feel something coming but hopefully they had time to make some decisions about what to do. By the time Jason was leaving, David Cranston, Billy's father came home from work. Kim quickly thanked him for allowing her to move in with them.

"You're welcome Kim." David Cranston smiled as he hugged her.

"Still you didn't have to." Kim said hugging him back.

"True, but you were there for Billy, when Nora died, and I'm very great full to you for that." David said.

"I've always cared for Billy, and even more so now." Kim told him.

"Good, because I know he cares for you very deeply." David said.

Later that night Billy and Kim were cuddling on what's now their bed, just enjoying each other's company.

"What is it Kim?" Billy asked.

"Look around us Billy I never could even dream any of this." Kim said.

"Is that a good thing?" Billy asked hopefully.

"Yes, it's just all of this seems so so-real doesn't it?" Kim asked.

"In a way it does, but I'm glad it's worked out like this." Billy said pulling her closer to him.

"I am too, I just feel so safe with you and in your arms." Kim said as she just melts into his arms.

Kim turned toward Billy and leaned in and kissed him. And in her mind connected with Shaylin to ask her something.

"Can I ask you something Shaylin?" Kim asked.

"Of course Kim." Shaylin said.

"Is Billy the one I'm meant to be with?" Kim asks.

"What does your heart tell you?" Shaylin asked back.

Kim shut her eyes and listened to her heart as Shaylin asked.

"Yes, I believe he is." Kim said.

"Isn't that what's important Kim?" Shaylin asked.

"Yes, but I thought the same thing about Tommy." Kim said.

"So this is more about reinsurance?" Shaylin asked.

Kim could only nod.

"Then yes he is Kim." Shaylin told her.

As the couple lost themselves in the kiss, Kim felt better knowing she was really does belong in Billy's arms. The next morning Jason came over after David left for work. After a long talk they decided that they had to round out their team. So the three of them went to the one place to find their team. Kim knocked on the door in front of her and waited.

"Oh my God Kim!" Trini exclaimed when she opened the door to see her best friend.

"Can we come in?" Kim asked hugging Trini.

"Of course, Zack we got more company." Trini calling out to her boyfriend.

The rangers stepped into their friend's apartment to find the ex-black ranger talking to Adam Park and Aisha Campbell. They exchanged hugs and handshakes.

"What's going on Kim?" Zack asks.

Kim, Billy, and Jason sat down on the couch to begin their story. Before Kim spoke any words she felt Billy wrap his arms around her shoulders. Giving her the strength to tell them everything. She began with her dreams of Tommy and how he was acting like the green ranger again.

"So do you think he's turning evil again?" Trini asked.

"I don't think he was good since before Rita got him." Kim tells them.

"It is almost seems like Rita is still around." Adam said.

"That is what we are afraid of." Billy said.

"We came for help, but it's up to you guys." Jason said.

"But how, we don't have our powers anymore?" Zack asked.

"Kim has a way to give you your powers back if you want them." Billy said proudly.

"I'm sorry, you guys but my time as a ranger is past." Trini sad sadly.

"So is mine as well." Zack agreed.

"It's alright we understand." Kim said.

"You wouldn't happen to have your coins, do you?" Billy asked.

"Of course Billy." Trini said getting up to get their coins.

"How about you guys, ever want to be rangers again?" Kim asked.

"I would love to." Aisha said.

"Of course." Adam smiled.

Trini returned with the coins and morphers.

"Zack, Trini what do you think on if Adam and Aisha becomes the black and yellow rangers again?" Kim asks.

"Of course that's great." they both said at the same time.

Trini gives Zack his mastodon coin and then went to Aisha. She held out the saber-tooth tiger coin to her friend.

"Take it, it belongs to you Sha." Trini said.

"Thank you for me Trini." Aisha smiled taking the coin.

"May I have your coin for a minute Sha?" Kim asked.

"Of course Kim." Aisha said handing her coin to Kim.

Once again just like with Billy and Jason Kim called on the power that is in the saber-tooth tiger coin.

_I the purple phoenix call on the power of the saber-tooth tiger_

_to return the power of the yellow ranger_

_with an old evil returning_

_comes the new power of the_

_Phoenix, Pegasus, Tiger, Cheetah, and Jaguar._

After a minute Kim handed the coin back to Aisha. And then watched Zack hand his coin to Adam.

"Do you need my coin as well Kim?" Adam asked.

"Yes, I do." Kim said.

_I the purple phoenix call on the power of the mastodon_

_to return the power of the black ranger_

_with an old evil returning_

_comes the new power of the_

_Phoenix, Pegasus, Tiger, Cheetah, and Jaguar._

Once Adam had his coin back Kim asked if she could lie down for a while after using so much power, it took a lot out of her. During that that time Kim heard her communicator beep like someone was trying to get a hold of her. She quickly made sure that her team could hear everything that was going to be said.

"Hello?" Kim asked.

"Kim?" Tommy asked.

"What can I do for you Tommy?" Kim asks trying to be nice.

"Are you really moving back to Angel Grove?" Tommy asks.

"Yes, it's my home Tommy, plus this way I can be with Billy." Kim said.

"You can do so much better Kim." Tommy told her.

"Don't see how, Billy is the best." Kim said standing up for Billy.

"Come on Kim, just come back to me." Tommy whines.

"No! I love Billy I will never love you again Tommy!" Kim yells.

"Please Kim?" Tommy begs.

"Why should I, after all the abuse you have put me through?" Kim asks.

"WHAT abuse Kimberly?" Tommy asked getting defensive.

"Just how many times did you spar with me using your favorite daggers Tommy?" Kim yelled.

"I was just trying to make you a better ranger Kim." Tommy said.

"I'm twice the ranger you are, and ever will be." Kim said.

"And what of Billy?" Tommy asked.

"He is ten times the ranger that you are, not to mention twenty times the man that you are Tommy." Kim said.

"God, why did I ever think that we could talk like we used too." Tommy said.

"Don't know Tommy, but I don't want to be with you anymore, besides aren't you seeing Kat?" Kim asked.

"Yes, you are going to stand in the way right?" Tommy asked.

"No!" Kim yelled.

"We'll see wont we." Tommy said.

"Goodbye, Tommy." Kim said.

Kim got up and joined her friends in the other room. Where she was quickly taken into a group hug. With her and Billy right in the center of that hug.

"Thank you for standing up for me." Billy said kissing her.

After one of their longest kisses yet Kim looked at Billy right in the eyes and told him what she was feeling.

"I love you Billy." Kim said smiling.

"I love you too Kim." Billy said kissing her again.


	4. Alive

Alive

While at Trini and Zack's, Kim felt afraid after talking to Tommy, even sitting with Billy's arms around her, wasn't helping much. So Kim decided to talk to her spirit guide Shaylin and hopefully calm down.

"Shaylin, can I trust them with the truth?" Kim asked.

"I know that you are afraid that your friends will turn away from you, but they won't." Shaylin answered.

"Thank you Shaylin." Kim said pulling out of the connection to Shaylin.

"What is going on Kim?" Trini asked.

"You already know that I think Tommy is turning evil again and now I can tell you why." Kim answered.

"Alright, but take your time." Zack said.

"I'm not telling you this to make you choose sides, I know that's what Tommy will think." Kim said.

"Of course you're not, if that's anybody it's Tommy." Adam smiled.

Kimberly then started from the beginning and told them everything that Tommy has done in the past. And that she thought that he was the one that broke –up with her. By the time she was done Kim was shaking right down to the bone. Billy pulled her closer to him and began whispering in her ear, to bring her out of her fear.

Their friends were looking on in shock and anger. It took over an hour for Billy to bring Kim around again.

"Sorry guys, I guess talking about all this, has brought it all back." Kim said sadly.

"That's fine Kim, what do we need to do to help you?" Aisha said and Adam nodded in agreement.

"Just stand by me, if I lose my friends then Tommy wins." Kim said.

"There's no question of that happening Kim." Jason said.

"Good, now that he knows how I feel about Billy it could get worse." Kim said.

"So?" Trini asked.

"I'm not sure how or what he is going to do to hurt Billy." Kim answered.

"Even if he does something Kim, it's not your fault." Billy said.

They continued to talk until Zordon called Kim to see if they wanted to work out in the command center. They all agreed that they needed time to work out and become a team again. So the rangers left the apartment and went to the command center. Once there they connected to their spirit guides, Kim to phoenix, Billy to Pegasus, Jason to tiger, Aisha to cheetah, and Adam to jaguar.

Once connected to them, their guides walked them though their new powers and weapons. Since all of them haven't been rangers in a while. And they talked to Zordon about when they would be called to help. It was decided that right now they would only back up Tommy and his rangers when needed, unless that group went bad.

In the meantime the B team learned new stills and how to be a real team again. This also gave Kim time to heal. During the next few weeks Jason, Aisha and Adam couldn't believe how well Billy and Kim worked together. They all knew that Kim had trust issues due to what happen with Tommy. But it seemed that Billy was erasing that pain with ease. They were all waiting to see Tommy was going to do, and they had yet to see the other rangers.

Kim loved living with Billy and his father. They showed her so much love and care. She knew that they missed Nora Cranston. Who was the heart and soul of the family. Kim knew that Billy, even after 10 years still wasn't over his mother's death. She made sure that he never gave up on life. That caused Billy to love Kim even more.

During one of Mr. Cranston's many business trips to New York, that's when their whole life changed again. On Friday Billy got a call from Angel Grove Hospital, to tell him that his father had a heart attack and was in ICU. Billy and Kim quickly went to the hospital.

"Billy, do you want me to call the others?" Kim asked.

"Yes, Kim thank you." Billy smiled.

Kim spoke into her communicator to their team plus Trini and Zack. And had them meet at the hospital to support Billy. Once there Billy was let into ICU unit to see his dad. While visiting David Cranston, Billy began to hear other people in the room which included a woman that has been in a coma for ten years. As he was leaving the room she called out but in a dream-like state.

"Billy, my boy be careful crossing the street!" the woman cried out.

Billy froze in the doorway before walking towards the woman's bedside. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The woman was Nora Cranston. He knew he had to call out to her and the doctors. But before he could speak her doctor rushed in to the room to speak to Billy.

"I'll so sorry, I guess my Jane Doe is finally waking up." The doctor said.

"That's fine, her name is Nora though." Billy answered.

"And how do you know that?" the doctor asked.

"She's my mother Nora Cranston." Billy answered.

"Well then see if you can get her to wake-up." The doctor said.

"Mom its Billy, I'm fine. It's time for you to open your eyes." Billy pleaded with his mom.

Meanwhile, in the waiting room Billy's teammates plus Trini and Zack waited for news from Billy. Kim, Jason, Trini and Zack were all hoping for better news this time around. But they all were ready to support Billy no matter the outcome. Billy quickly texted Kim with some surprising news.

-Kim, my mother is alive!-

-What! What do you mean Billy?-

-She's been a coma all this time; I'm talking to her doctor's now.-

-Wow! How's your dad though?-

-It doesn't look too good, but the doctors are hopeful.-

-Alright, I'll let the gang know.-

-Alright, and tell them thanks for me.-

-I will.-

Kim gathered the rangers and told them the great news, plus the not so great news. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. But they were very happy for Billy.


End file.
